Isaak Reznov
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Doctor Issak Reznov is the main antaginist for the Doomsday Prophecy scenario in Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles. Though he makes little appearance for a lengthy period of time in the beginning, the Volki are tasked with bringing him in to authorities after learning of his slip into insanity. Supposedly, he is regarded as an extremely dangerous and unstable individual as given in their report and are to be extremely careful when approaching him. Though it doesn't seem that Reznov is particularly dangerous at all. He meets his end after his transformation and is killed by the Volki. He is portrayed by Andreas Apergis. History Reznov's history is for the most part, unknown, save for minor notes uncovered in Chernobyl. He also goes on about stories of his youth from the shadows while the Volki pursue him. According to him, he was a "good lap dog" and did everything he was supposed to, but it was "their" fault. It's not made clear who he speaks of, but it's mildly suggested he could be referring to either Umbrella or his superiors whom he once answered to. He also claims to have been married and had two children, but "there's always a price to pay in the name of Science". Also, Reznov informs the Volki about the destruction of the Old World in the name of a man he was working with all along under Umbrella. It is suggested that this man was Alex Wesker whom approached Reznov given the fact that the man was described by his peers as a genius in medical studies. Personality Though he is believed to be highly dangerous, Reznov is actually quite calm when he speaks and seems rather resolute to whatever fate comes his way. Though he refuses to surrender to the Volki, he is clearly content with becoming a monster. Trivia * Reznov mentions "It began with a little spill in a great city by their own hand. What they cannot contain, they destroy." This could be a mention of Raccoon City. * He mentions "A little girl will give life to the New World". This is obviously about Rose. * Reznov shares the same name as Viktor Reznov from the Call of Duty series. * While in pursuit of him, the character can hear Reznov whistling in the darkness to the same whistle heard in the film "Kill Bill". * He has his pinky finger on his right hand missing. * When the Volki arrive in Prypiat, he can be heard saying, "Poor things. It wasn't their fault, but still they were made to suffer because of the incompetence of a few. Poor little things..." * It's not clear what was used to infect him. Though it does possess a "G-Virus" similar quality to the mutation. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 14:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees